Immortals
by Jubigan
Summary: As the fight with the Ten-Tails rages on, something about Naruto seems to...change Madara. When Obito deals Naruto what would be a fatal wound, how far is Madara willing to go to learn about this jinchuuriki? WARNING: Spoilers and a romance between the original Madara and Naruto...not the guy in the mask...YAOI...NaruMada MadaNaru!
1. Prologue: The Spark of Change

"…_Because I don't give up on my bonds!" Naruto shouted at both Obito and Madara as they were forced to the ground by that last attack. Obito had a look of pure contempt, but Madara looked at the boy with…interest, though he would never make that visible to anyone._

'This boy is…astounding,_' he thought to himself as he watched the boy jump from in front of them, to the top of the Ten-Tails head. The beast had freed itself from the binds placed on it by the Nara Clan, and was going berserk, all while Naruto is hanging on for dear life. Madara quickly got out of it's way by pure instinct, and continued to think on this entire thing, while Obito went to face Naruto on the head._

'So much energy…I know he is an Uzumaki, but he can't be pure. He has to be…half blood at most. Even the fox cannot account for what I am seeing from this…this child. What is he, sixteen? Yet he boasts an understanding of people…that I did not give him credit for. A sixteen year old boy, rallying the entire world with his ideals and actions. Heh, Hashirama should be rolling over in his grave, that a boy has surpassed him…_' The fight between Obito and Naruto had been going on for a while now, with Naruto surprisingly landing more punches than the Uchiha. The battle suddenly stopped when Naruto managed to knock Obito off the beast, and started using hand signs, ending with a slamming of his hand on the head, and shouting,_

"_Great Sage Art: All Encompassing Torii Seal!" At that, giant torii started falling from the sky, restraining the Ten-Tails, after which four even larger torii landed in front, behind, and to the sides of the beast, before a transparent box connected them. This…shocked Madara, to say the least, for he knew the boy just used a technique that had not been used or even known by anyone other than the Sage of the Six Paths. While Madara sat there in awe, Obito started slinging a slew of curses at the boy, before restarting their previous fight._

'How…? Where did he learn that?! That's one of the Sage's original seals. That's it, no matter what cost, I _must_ find out more about this boy…_' He continued to watch the fight._

"_You are nothing but a weapon, no not even that…you're a worm! You're the worthless son of a two-bit, no account, weakling that just happened to become the fourth, now _die_!" Naruto blanked out in pure rage long enough to not evade a spike of wood from Obito's right hand, impaling him in the stomach. Madara's eyes widened, and he quickly reacted to the situation. Using the Human Path, he quickly robbed Obito of his soul, grabbed Naruto, and ran off towards Mountains Graveyard before anyone could really comprehend what had happened. All the world saw after words was a bloody patch on the ground next to Obito's corpse, sensors searched the entire battlefield, but all came to the same conclusion; the blood belonged to Naruto, and no matter where he was now…their savior…was dead. As the world mourned Naruto's apparent death, Madara had finally made it to his hideout, where a couple of Zetsu had already been formed._

"_Boss, how are you…why is _he_ here?" Madara set him down on a table, and turned to them._

" _This boy…his knowledge, means a great deal to me. He single-handidly sealed away the Ten-Tailed Beast, and rallied the entire world to follow him and his ideals…he…intrigues me, now help me, or he's going to die!" They gathered around Naruto, each connecting themselves with the First's mindless clone, and proceeded to patch him up, with Madara preparing a jutsu. One of the Zetsu clones, through a shared memory with all past and present of his kin, recognized the jutsu, and stopped, only to receive a glare from the mighty Uchiha. After he got back to work, and all the patching had been done, Madara completed to jutsu._

"_Yin-Yang Release: Enlightenment of the Mortal Soul Technique!" With that, the boy began to glow, first just a fraction, then so bright that they had to turn their heads. When the glow subsided, Madara sighed and motioned for a Zetsu clone to follow._

"_Boss, you made him…immortal, why?" Madara turned to the clone and said,_

"_Because, it will take more than one lifetime to understand him, now be a good clone…"at that, he grabbed his shoulder, and with a few one handed hand seals, began to merge with him. After a few minutes, Madara stood there, fully fleshed and alive, while the sacrifice for Edo Tensei lay discarded beside him. Using the same technique he had used on Naruto on himself. He went to sit down in his long forgotten throne._

"_He will be out for a while, during which time the world will accept Naruto as dead…and then…he will be all _mine_!" _


	2. The Discovery

Naruto had been out for quite a time, how long he couldn't really say, but he was at least able to dip into his subconscious now. He looked around in there for a second, somewhat confused at the lack of what he was seeing, then shouted,

"Yo, Kurama, where the hell are you?" A small breeze picked up, and soon the great Nine-Tailed Fox materialized in front of him.

"**Well sleepy head, long time no see. I have been hiding in the inner most sanctum of your subconscious…before you ask, I don't know where we are, how long we have been here, or what's going on.**" Naruto blinked, opened his mouth to say something, then quickly shut it. Not knowing what to do, he sat down and meditated on the situation. He was like that for five minutes, before he was pulled from his spot by an unknown force…

"Where…where am I?" He said groggily and yawned as he sat up. The room was dimly lit, but on the far side, he could make out what appeared to be a statue of…a flower? Getting up with care, he slowly made his way to the flower, and touched it. He could sense…life flowing through it. Jumping back at that, he looked up, then back down. Figuring the life source was coming from inside this…thing, he went into Tailed-Beast Mode, and gave some of the chakra to whatever was in there, hoping it would be enough to escape. Without warning, a low bellowing moan roared out, and the whole place began to shake. The torches that were barely giving light, erupted in bright red and yellow flames, lighting up the area like daylight. Naruto looked back up, to see the upper torso of what appeared to be the First Hokage. He stared at it through the chaos for about a minute, then quickly jumped to the far side of the room and braced himself against the wall while closing his eyes; wherever the hell he was, he did _not_ like it one bit. He was like that for a while, until it suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes, panting for air, and turned back towards the flower…

"Well, I see you're finally up, oh won't the boss be pleased!" Standing in front of Naruto, was a Zetsu…but only a half of one. He figured it was the other half of the black one that his clone fought while protecting the daimyo. The strange thing was, it held no killing intent, or hatred…at least not aimed at him.

"What happened, and why the hell are you being nice to me?" He exclaimed as he glared at the half-thing before him. Zetsu blinked, then smiled.

"Do you want me to hateful? I wouldn't though, the boss would _not_ be happy with me if I was…"

"Your boss…holy shit, Obito has captured me!" As Naruto panicked, Zetsu laughed.

"Oh no, Obito is dead, the boss killed him after he nearly killed you. Our boss whisked you here and saved your life! We have no intention of hurting you." After the boy calmed down, he looked very confused.

"Ok then, if Obito is not your boss…that means…"

"…That I saved you." Naruto turned and stared in horror at his savior; it was none other than the Original Uchiha Madara, the one that started it all. Naruto glared at him in anger, and pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"What in the hell would a demented man like you want with me that doesn't involve me dying?" Madara smirked that ever famous Uchiha smirk, and walked over till he was beside Zetsu.

"Well, your welcome…" he said sarcastically, before continuing, "My reason is quite simple; you intrigue me, Naruto. I have never met a human like you…to be honest, I haven't met _anything_ like you. You were born into this world a nobody, yet here you are, not yet thirty and have already rallied the entire world behind you and saved it at the same time. You did this, with a technique that only I am supposed to have knowledge of. I want to see what make you tick, I want to know how that poor excuse of a village could produce a juggernaut like you." Naruto glared again.

"I will _not_ let you cut me open and do experiments, forget it!"

"No, no, no, what I want to know cannot be obtained in surgery or autopsy. It can only be found through discussion."

"You saved me, so you can talk to me…? Your weird, but I have to get back to the army, or at least my village…they will wonder where I am." Madara looked down, with an almost sadden expression, told Zetsu to tell Naruto something, and went to sit down in a wooden chair. Zetsu also looked sad.

"Well, we patched you up, made you immortal so you couldn't die, then placed you under a recovery jutsu, and let you be. However, during your recovery…I went out to find the army, and I found out that they, instead of searching for you, they considered you dead, and disbanded to their respected villages. That was…ten years ago…" Naruto blinked a few times, letting it all sink in, then…

"_**What**_?"

Madara had been staring at Naruto rocking back and forth in the corner for about an hour, not sure what to say, when he suddenly stopped, and came over to the ancient Uchiha.

"I really don't know what you plan to do to me…but you will not wrap me around you finger like you did Obito. I am stronger than that!" Madara sighed, this kid did not understand anything.

"Look, I don't have any ulterior motive behind keeping you here and making the two of us immortal, other than the fact that I want to learn more about you…but aren't in the least bit upset that they didn't even bother to look for you?" Insecurity flashed in the young kit's eyes.

"Well yeah I am…hold it, did you say we were _both_ immortal?"

"Yes, I made you immortal while you were getting over your injuries. Then, I transferred my soul to the body of a Zetsu clone, and made myself immortal."

"Why?"

"Because, I knew one lifetime is not enough time to fully understand you." Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"That is completely selfish!" Madara smiled at this.

"I know. It comes with being an Uchiha. All Uchiha are, in one way or another, inherently selfish."

"Selfishness can not be passed down through genes…it must be taught! It is not physical or genetic!" Madara was confused for a minute, then smirked.

"So you agree that things that are not physical cannot be inherited?" Naruto nodded, earning another smirk from the raven.

"So…the Will of Fire, then, cannot be inherited?"

"Of course not! It is a principle that is taught to all leaf-nin, not a trait that passes through genetics, just like the Curse of Hatred that the Uchiha believe in. They are teachings, not traits, and as such individuals can deviate from this and walk their own path." Madara's eyes widened out of pure shock, and then he leaned back in his chair. '_How could this child be a leaf-nin? Every other person from that village believes it can be inherited, but he…is not that foolish. Perhaps it is a little too soon to consider him an idiot…_'

"You are unlike those other…idiots in the village. You understand things that they don't. Tell me, going on from your own belief, what is the Will of Fire?" Naruto thought about it really hard.

"It is hard to describe in great detail, but it basically boils down to selflessness, the ability to place others before yourself, but I add a certain philosophy to my interpretation; If it is worth having, it is worth earning." Madara nodded and motioned for Naruto to sit down in front of him.

"Selflessness, eh? Why then can't an Uchiha follow this teaching?"

"Because you are brought up from a young age in the belief that as an Uchiha, your are entitled to certain things. You don't believe in earning anything, only in getting it, and once gotten, you take it for granted because you didn't work for it. For instance, during the founding of the village…besides conquering the clans that became part of the village, did you actively help in it's construction?" The Uchiha turned his head and then shook it.

"Hashirama used his wood release to create the forest surrounding the village, and to help build up the infrastructure of the village, so when it came time to choose the First Hokage, they chose the one that earned it, which was your rival, Hashirama." Madara sighed.

"You don't…"

"Understand? Look I was on a team with an Uchiha. He learned things quicker than anyone I know, because of his precious Sharingan, but when I started growing faster, he assumed the leaf couldn't _give_ him the power he needed, so at the first chance he got, he left. Went from place to place, changing affiliation when his current one couldn't_ give_ him what he desired." Again, Madara sighed, but knew the boy was right…the entire history of the Uchiha Clan was filled with assumed entitlement due to their relation to the Sage of the Six Paths. Yes…this kid was not a fool…but, he had actually hoped for that truth.

"Well, I am quite pleased that I decided to save you. You are nothing like Obito, that's for sure. I truly believe he walked through that war in rose-colored glasses….he was quite naïve, which didn't bother me then, it made him easy to manipulate. You, however, are like a fresh breath of air to my intelligence-denied mind." Naruto blinked.

"So wait…you're _happy_ that I know about that fault? You're weird. So what pray-tell did you tell Obito?"

"That the only reason the Nagato boy had Rinnegan, was because I had transplanted mine into him as a child." At that Naruto busted out laughing, which made Madara a tad bit angry.

"That…is total bullshit! You couldn't have given him your eyes!"

"And why not, I know how to transplant them."

"Because, he would have died after his first use. Nagato developed the eye, when he was just a young boy, no more than eight, and used it against leaf-nin that had mistakenly killed his parents. Besides, if you had done that, he would have possessed the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which he didn't, and I should know…I went face to face against him and his Six Paths of Pain…and defeated all six of them, then convinced Nagato to remember our master's teachings, which prompted him to use that Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life technique to revive those that he had killed during his invasion of the leaf…"

"So you are the reason I wasn't able to be brought back by Nagato…he gave his life to help you. You are…special….but what make you think he would have died on it first use had I given it to him?" "My sensei had one of Obito's Sharingan transplanted into him, and he had to watch out for chakra exhaustion all the time. I may not be the brightest graduate of my class, but I am not stupid."

"Quite…and your right, I didn't…Zetsu discovered him while patrolling the Hidden Rain Village. Now leave me be, there are things I must think about." Naruto nodded, and let him be.

An immeasurable amount of time passed, without either of them saying a word. Well, at least, Naruto couldn't tell how much time passed, but Madara knew it had been six days. The raven spent that time observing the blonde, and noticed that something wasn't right with him. Afraid that the boy would deny anything, he called over Zetsu.

"Zetsu, there is something bothering him, but I don't know what…do you know?" Zetsu nodded.

"Naruto's childhood wasn't the best, not only because he was a Jinchuuriki but also an orphan. He was shunned by everyone; the adults because of the fox, and the kids because of the adults. He has craved attention for years, just for them to see him for who he was. He worked really hard and sacrificed so much for his friends. He is basically a social butterfly, he needs interaction with someone…who is human, And now, he has been robbed of that by a guy who wants to learn about him…yet has left him alone for, in his eyes, who knows how long. He is both getting restless…and slowly going mad. He isn't a Zetsu, a sentient plant on two legs. We can fend for ourselves, talk to each other no matter where we are, and we have very little of a heart to brake. He's too proud to say it, but he needs you to talk to him…if nothing else, give him something to do during these…alone times." Madara took a peek at the boy, and noticed that he was pacing back and forth and muttering to himself.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…why don't you ask him?" He gulped, almost out of fear, and went over to the blonde. Naruto took notice of him and stopped, looking at him expectantly. The raven coughed, before beginning to talk.

"Look, I'm…not one to talk much, at least not every day. I have noticed, however, that you are getting restless because of having nothing to do. So, I was wondering…what do you like to do?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear at this, seeing the Uchiha care for his…predicament.

"Well, I like to pull pranks…"

"Absolutely _not_. I do not tolerate annoyances at all." Naruto stiffened at the harshness of his tone.

"Well, I like watering plants, and reading book on plants and how to care for them…" He stopped when he noticed that they were surrounded by every Zetsu that had formed since the war.

"Uh, why are they looking at me like that?" Naruto was creeped out, to say the least. Madara actually laughed at his face and question…which scared the boy.

"They are interested in what you just said. They are basically plants, but are self-sufficient. They don't require care, but they really like people that take care of plants that need it…you are now their new best friend. I even think they see you better than they did Obito. I am worried about your like, however. I am not sure if we can get those things. Zetsu…do you guys think you can get these things?" The nodded and soon disappeared underground. Naruto then looked at Madara and smiled a small but genuine smile. Confused Madara asked,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to get to know me, and for trying to make me feel better. I have had friends to try and make me feel better, but none of them actually asked what I like to do, so thanks." Madara blinked, and actually felt sorry for him.

"Your friends never took the time to get to know you? That doesn't sound like anyone worth being considered a friend and…wait, am I mistaken, or did you just consider me a friend." Naruto nodded vigorously and smiled.

"Yep! You're a nice guy…when you're _not_ trying to take over the world." He laughed and went over to the table he claimed as a bed, and laid down. Madara stared at him for a few minutes, then smiled… '_I've never had a friend before…not one outside of the family anyway…' _


	3. Of Uchiha, Kage, and Love

**I apologize for the first two chapters. I only did a quick re-read of them both before submitting them…after reading them on the sight, I have noticed a few mistakes, sorry. I have also been told that Madara is not as arrogant as he should be…and that's how I want to write him. He is supposed to admire Naruto for his strength and abilities, not prideful…to him at least.**

**This chapter is **_**meant**_** to have some humor in the beginning, but this is not a comedic story, so no promises on that actually happening. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A group of thirty Zetsu were holding various pots and bags of books…running for their lives.

"Tell me, Fifteen, why in the hell did we invade the Leaf for these things?" One of them yelled as he narrowly missed a bolt of lightning from behind.

"Because, my dear Thirty, they have a clan that deals in plants, and they have the largest selection of plant books in the world!" he yelled as he barely out paced a giant fireball.

"_Get back here you green haired sons of a bitch, I am going to rip you apart!_" said the voice of the young man hot on their trail.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" One of them said as a kunai whizzed past his head. The one referred to as Thirty shook his head.

"Nope, if anything he has gotten worse…Ah! Sasuke, I know you don't think much of us, but come on!"

"Hey, what are we doing? Why are we running, let's go underground!" At that, they all nodded and merged with the ground.

"Fuck! Where the hell…wait a minute, they are probably heading towards Mountains Graveyard." With that, he jumped into the tops of the trees, summoned a giant hawk, and flew towards his destination.

Naruto was detailing the joys of ramen to Madara when the Zetsu arrived, panting hard and fast, with seemingly nothing to show for their trip. They opened up their chests to reveal the books and plants they had stolen.

"You guys look like you've had trouble…where did you get the items from?" Madara asked as they set everything down.

"We got them from the Leaf Village…"

"What?" The Uchiha questioned loudly.

"Well yeah, boss," said Thirty, "they have the most extensive collection for plant books, plus the Yamanaka deal with plants. Everything was fine; we snuck in, got the items, and we didn't get caught…until we tried sneaking out. That's when _he_ spotted us and starting chasing us." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who has been chasing you?" They all gulped, looked at each other, then back at the blonde.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" at that Naruto gulped, and Madara cursed under his breath.

"All right, take this stuff and Naruto to the back…this guy will more than likely come here for you. I will deal with him, now go!" They gathered the items and took them back, then came for Naruto, who was being…difficult.

"Madara, let me…talk to him…!"

"If the Leaf finds out that you have been here, alive, this entire time…we will have a war on our hands, now go!" with that, the Zetsu finally dragged Naruto to a back room. Madara waited there for about five minutes before an explosion rocked the area, and when the dust cleared, there stood Sasuke. He was about Madara's height and weight. His hair was a bluish-black, and in the shape of a duck's butt. He wore a black suit, standard for the village, with red swirls on the shoulders, the difference was that there was a large Uchiha Clan symbol emblazoned on the back of the shirt. Madara was…unimpressed.

"So you are Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Not much to look at." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the man.

"I really don't care what you think…who the hell are you anyway?" Madara smiled a really eerie smile.

"Why, I am Uchiha Madara, the strongest Uchiha ever produced! I am able to defeat all five of the Kage with ease."

"So, are you in charge of those…things?" he said with no emotion. Madara nodded, before quickly dodging a kick to the head.

"_You bastard! You…I remember you now…you killed Naruto, you mother fucking bitch's whore, prepare to die_!"

"I can't die, I am immortal, you dolt. Now you are being quite annoying, leave, now." Sasuke looked like he was about to burst.

"Why you little…" he didn't get to finish due to being knocked out by…Naruto.

"Naruto, that was… risky."

"Yeah, well he happens to be my best friend, I would rather _not_ see him die. Zetsu, please take him back to the village." With that, the half Zetsu nodded, gathered the descendant up, and whisked him away. Madara sighed deeply, and was about to explain the delicate position they were in, when he heard voices not too far off. He roared in exasperation, and had Naruto go into hiding once more. He agreed to, convincing the Zetsu clones to join him in caring for the plants they had stolen. Madara, bored with standing there, used his wood release to create a chair and sat down, waiting for the inevitable company. When they appeared in the entrance way…time seemed to stop.

"Dear god, Madara, how have you lived so long…and stayed so young?" Madara looked at the man that asked with a mix of discomfort and displeasure.

"I _have_ actually died, Hashirama. I was brought back with Edo Tensei ten years ago, got tired of being a walking pile of ash, and transferred my soul to a Zetsu clone. That gave me a mortal body that I simply made immortal."

"And you haven't tried the conquer the world in ten years…_shocking_…"

"I tried that ten years ago, and came across a boy that could royally kick my ass, who was also able to single-handedly seal away the Ten-Tailed Beast. He was dealt a fatal blow…so I brought him here, patched him up and made him immortal. I did that so I could learn how a village, as pathetic as yours, could produce such a…juggernaut. Now tell me, I recognize the First, and I assume his brother is the Second…you, old man, bear great resemblance to Sarutobi Sasuke, albeit a bit short." Said man nodded and responded to his comment.

"He was my father. I am Hiruzen, the Third Hokage." the Uchiha nodded and pointed to the fourth man.

"And I have absolutely no clue who the hell you are, but I would assume you are the Fourth Hokage…seeing as your companions are."

"You are correct. My name is Namikaze Minato, also known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. From what I have heard…you corrupted my student, Obito." To that, Madara nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, but you look familiar. Something about you makes me think you're something that I don't know about yet…but will illicit a thank you once revealed." Minato tilted his head in confusion, along with the others.

"Well, I have no clue what I have done that you would need to thank me-"

"_**Dad**_!" Before anyone could react, Minato was tackled to the ground by what originally looked like a big ball of orange energy. Minato looked at what had grounded him, and started to laugh then smile really big.

"Naruto! How are you?…I take it you're the boy Madara wanted to learn about, huh? It wouldn't surprise me…"

"Hold it…Naruto, you're his son?" Naruto looked at him and nodded really fast.

"Yeah, he died…more or less because of Obito. That bastard extracted Kurama from mom, then used it to attack the village. Dad, in order to keep the fox away from Obito, and at the same time make sure Obito was taken care of in the future, he used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, to seal away it's yin half…then used the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style to seal the rest in me." Madara blinked a couple of times.

"So you are saying that you were able to hold you own, against the two of us, and the Ten-Tails…with only _half_ a beast?" Naruto nodded, then gave him a huge grin. Madara nodded once in understanding, then thought about things for a minute, before sighing.

"Fine, I guess you can't exactly return to the Leaf now, can you? In order to stay here, you have to let me take care of your…predicament." With that, he called over four Zetsu, created three Wood Clones, then grabbed both a Hokage and a Zetsu, and quickly began to glow. Soon, the Hokage disintegrated where they originally stood, and reformed in place of the Zetsu, leaving behind the sacrificed Zetsu that was used in Edo Tensei. While the other Zetsu gathered and mourned the mistreatment of their dead brethren, Madara and his clones did the necessary hand seals made the four of them immortal. Finally, after they were taken care of, he piled the Zetsu corpses, and incinerated them with Amaterasu.

"What did you do?"

"Simple, I did to you, what I did to myself ten years ago. Now you have living bodies and are unable to die. I made you immortal for Naruto's sake. Now he has people to talk to other than the Zetsu when I need to be alone. Welcome, to your new home."

A few days had passed since the new residents joined the household. The Zetsu made many more trips in order to steal things to make them comfortable, going so far as to steal enough beds for them to sleep on. Naruto was currently playing Chess with Madara, when a Zetsu brought over one of Naruto's plant books, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yo, Naruto…"

"Check mate, I win!…Now what do you want, Zetsu?" The clone looked down at the book again, then up again.

"I was reading this book on how to care for house plants…and it keeps advising to properly prun…proo…"

"The properly _prune_ them?" Zetsu nodded.

"What does prune mean?" Naruto glanced at Madara, who was currently sporting a small grin, gulped, then exhaled.

"The act of pruning is necessary for the growth and appearance of the plant. A house plant can very well die if this is not done properly, but explaining it is a bit hard without visual aid, however I do have a plant in need of pruning…I'll be right back." As he left, Zetsu gathered the other clones to learn the mechanics behind proper pruning. A loud gulp was heard as Naruto entered the area with the badly over grown plant.

"Now, to prune is simply taking away the things the impede growth and care. In part it is like…a necessary amputation…" The Zetsu gasped and jumped back at that.

"That requires cutting!" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but only the limbs that keep you from properly caring for the plant. For instance, look at the very bottom of the plant. See how thick and bunched together the limbs and leaves are. It prohibits me from watering it, and without water…it dies, so…" Naruto took out a kunai and began cutting off the limbs on the very bottom, showing where the main part of the plant meets the soil in the pot.

"There, now I can easily water the plant. As before, in part it is like amputation, but in part it is also like getting a hair cut. Look at how shaggy and unsightly the bulk of the plant looks compared to the very bottom. Well what you do, is take off the longer, more unsightly looking limbs." With that, he began cutting limbs in the thickest parts of the plant and trimming the longer limbs to be the same length as the rest of the plant. When he got done, it was a sight to behold. The Zetsu nodded in admiration.

"Now the plant can get what it needs to grow, while being pleasant to look at. _That_ is how to properly prune a house plant." He received a round of applause and pats on the back, and soon the clones went to the other side of the room and talked animatedly amongst themselves. Another small round of applause, this time from Madara and the others.

"Bravo! You're smart enough to beat me in Chess three times in a row, and yet charismatic enough to convince plants that cutting them is a good thing. You are full of surprises." Madara said with that trademark Uchiha grin. Naruto, for some odd reason, blushed at the praise, before laughing it off and walking off to read one of his books. The blush did not go unnoticed by Minato, and he soon followed his son to his room.

"Naruto, may I come in?" Naruto looked up at his dad and motioned for him to enter. He came in and sat on the bed beside his son.

"Naruto, tell me…why did you blush when Madara said those things about you?" Naruto blushed again, sputtered a bit, then laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, you know…I'm not used to hearing such praise, so it embarrassed me a little." Minato cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, you mother has the perfect response to that…: bullshit. Naruto, I know you better than that, remember I have seen through your eyes. Now, how about you tell me the truth, hmmm?" Naruto looked down a little, a bit ashamed that he got caught in his lie. He took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

"Ok, the truth is, I have been feeling…weird, around Madara for the past week." Minato motioned for him to continue.

"I've been learning so much about him…not much from direct conversation, but by observing him. He is kind and gentle when given the chance, and he treats the Zetsu like he would any other person. He seems strong and dominate, but he shows a vulnerable, almost…submissive side when he doesn't think any one is a round to notice. He goes off alone, not because he's an anti-social prick, but because he isn't used to being around people that he likes. Since he lost his brother, he has done everything in his power to cut himself off from positive contact. The bottom line is that there is much more to this guy than just being a traditionally hot Uchiha…" He stopped as that last bit slipped out, and profusely blushed to the shade of a ripe tomato. Minato slowly nodded his head at what was said.

"I see…so after observing him from about a week, you seem to have fallen in love with the Uchiha. That could be dangerous Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"What? No, no, no, I-I'm in love with Sakura, remember?"

"Naruto, you were attracted to that pink haired pom-pom only because of her popularity, and you know it. You've always been attracted to guys, and usually the ones that are very dangerous to be with. Before Madara, there was Sasuke, and don't you deny it."

"Fine…but I gave up on Sasuke before the war started. I still wanted him home, but I gave up on being with him. Besides, that was nothing but physical attraction, lust at it's finest. I feel more for Madara, different. Heh, knowing my luck, he's probably a homophobe. He'd kill at first mention…"

"…of my attraction to him. Hashirama, it doesn't make sense…biologically speaking he is only sixteen, chronologically speaking he's only older by ten years. I'm old enough to be his great-grandfather…how could I fall for someone so young." Hashirama chuckled a bit, receiving a glare from his rival.

"What doesn't make sense is the fact that you are factoring in age to this situation. Immortality makes age a bit of a moot point, seeing as we can no longer age. Besides, he appears to have the maturity beyond that of a mere sixteen year old boy. Another fact is also so painfully obvious, that my ass is still sore from the bite it gave me." Madara looked at him confused.

"I am talking about the fact that he enjoys the time he spends with you. He constantly seeks your company, and when he can't get it, he practices playing chess so he can challenge you again. Now what this all means I have no idea, however, I have never known you to be a coward in the face of adversity." With that, he walked away, leaving the raven to his thoughts. He spied Minato heading towards his room, and followed, giddy as a child with something to say.

"Minato, my rival has finally found love…"

"In Naruto I would assume?" The First nodded enthusiastically. Minato smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, and it would seem that the same can be true for my son. He seems to have finally and truly fallen in love with him. I don't know whether to be happy, or worried. I am still haunted by Madara's past actions. I don't believe all Uchiha are bad, but he has proven to be in the past. I am finally within physical contact with my son since his birth…I don't want him hurt, especially in matters of the heart." By now his peers have gathered, and having heard the discussion, nodded in understanding. Hashirama shook his head.

"Your misgivings are founded, but at the same time unneeded. I have never seen Madara this way. He is quick to praise him and genuinely feels…humbled by this boy. Madara actually considers him the stronger of the two. He has _never_ claimed inferiority to anyone, much less to a child. Your son seems to have this…gift to change people. This isn't a fluke, it is a genuine gift."

"I am well aware of his gifts, and I am well aware of how powerful this gift is, it's just…"

"Lord Minato, my brother is actually putting logic to his description of the man, the four of us are proof of him having changed. If he were still the same man, he might have given us a living body, but only so he could kill us immediately afterwards. As much as I hate to do so, given experience, we must…have faith that this behavior isn't merely a phase. Look, if you are still unsure, talk to him about it. As the boy's father, you have the right to see if he is safe to be with your son. Take advantage of your role, and discuss Madara's feelings." Minato sigh in resignation; he would have to talk to the man at some point, might as well be now.

Madara was walking towards Naruto's room. His talk with Hashirama had given him the confidence to confront the boy about his feelings. As he came to the door, he heard a loud bang come from inside. With the door already cracked a bit, he opened it the rest of the way, and snuck inside. He was met with the sight of a shirtless Naruto with his back facing him, the faint sound of sobbing echoed throughout the room.

"Damn it! Why…,why am I attracted to guys I have no chance with. Argh! What's wrong with me? Why would he want to be with a dumb blonde that barely became a genin? I am the stupidest guy from my village…he wouldn't want me…no, he would either laugh at the suggestion, or kill me. He has the capacity to love, all people do…but no one in their right mind would want to be with…a demon like me…" With that, he fell to his knees and started to cry.

"A demon? Is that what that pathetic village thinks you are, no more than a stupid demon? No, you are not a demon…you're more human than the majority of the world. He should not think so low of yourself." The crying stopped.

"How long…?"

"Long enough. So, you think no one in their right mind would want to be with you? Well then, let me be mad, crazy, insane, what ever you wish to describe me, because I want to be with you." He walked over, knelt down, and held on to Naruto, laying his head on the blonde's tanned back.

"Naruto, I want to be with you, because…I think I have fallen for you. We may not have known each other for long, but I know enough to know that I want to be with you, now and always. Every second I spend with you is a priceless treasure that I would rather die than to give up. Sure, you may not be the brightest ninja out there, but you're not stupid, and I would have words with any one that says otherwise." Naruto breathed a stuttered breath, and then turned his head to look at the raven.

"How do I know you mean what you say? You could just be saying this to make me feel better, so how do I know you truly feel this way?" Madara let go of Naruto in order to turn him around, and without saying another word, quickly but gently placed his lips on Naruto's and started to kiss him. Naruto was wide eyed for about a second, but slowly closed his eyes and circled his arms around Madara's neck. Suddenly, a fight for dominance began between their tongues, neither of them budging in inch. In his interest to explore the kit's mouth, Madara changed their position so that he was on top of the boy. Madara eventually gave up the battle and succumbed to the kiss. Naruto's tongue traced over every inch of the raven's cavern. Eventually, the need for air forced them to break apart, a thin trail of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Now…do you understand…the…truth behind…my feelings…?" Madara managed to pant out while trying to catch his breath. Naruto slowly nodded, and took a deep breath before exhaling. He then smiled a small but genuine smile.

"I love you too, and sorry for not believing you. I've never been in love with someone who loved me back. To be honest…I'm not used to being loved." Madara blinked at that, confused.

"And on top of that, I didn't have a really good childhood either…"

"I've heard…a Zetsu told me, but you have no need to worry about that now. I'm also new to being in love and loved in return, but there is no denying my love for you. I promise to never betray or hurt you…because you deserve better than that." With that, he gently placed kisses all around his face. The declaration brought tears to Naruto's eyes, which Madara quickly kissed away. He then got up, picked the blonde up, and carried him to the bed, where they resigned themselves to cuddle for a while. Unbeknownst to them, Minato watched and heard everything that happened.


	4. The Apparent Death of One who Cannot Die

A few weeks had past since the confessions were made and they looked like the perfect pair. Most were happy and excited for them…but Minato still had doubts. He understood this was so unlike him, but he figured it was because his son was involved. With help from Hiruzen, he got Naruto away from Madara long enough to have a talk with the Uchiha.

" Madara, may I have a word with you?" Madara looked at Fourth and nodded, motioning him to sit beside him.

"You wish to ask about me and Naruto, right?" Minato's eyes widened.

"How did you?…"

"It is what I would do if I were in your shoes. I understand your doubts, Minato…it's not like I have the best track record with people, but I do love you son, with all my heart. It's as if I have been waiting for him all of my life, like that is the reason I was brought out during the war…to meet him. Seeing as you have a son, sir, I'm sure you have had that special someone in your life…"

"I have, and I love her very much, even though she is still dead. I do see the love between the two of you, but as Naruto's father, I can't help but worry. How can I know for certain you will never hurt him?" Madara looked down and sighed.

"You will just have to have faith in me…"

"_**Boss**_!" Madara and Minato heard coming from outside the door. The door burst open and the Half-Zetsu looked at them with worry in his features.

"Zetsu, what is the meaning of this?" Madara yelled.

"Boss, there are a group of about ten Leaf-nin heading this way, and Hatake Kakashi is leading them!" Madara cursed under his breath and turned to Minato.

"I need you to gather Naruto and the others and find someway to hide them. The Leaf-nin are probably here to fight me, now move." He nodded and did as was told, Naruto trying to stay with Madara. They found a room and Hashirama barricaded them in with wood then earth.

"Alright, let's do a head count, I am here, as is Tobirama, Hiruzen, and Minato. Are all the Zetsu here?"

"Yep!"

"We're here Hashirama!"

"All present!"

"Where's the boss?" All of them looked at the Zetsu like he was nuts.

"Madara is out there to face them, Zetsu." Hashirama said, while Tobirama looked around.

"You know, brother…Madara isn't the _only_ one they call boss…" Everyone looked around and noticed that Naruto was not here. The Zetsu traveled through the ground to search of him, while the Four Hokage tried to bust out of the room.

Madara kept an eye on the entrance, doing nothing until he saw the Leaf-nin enter.

"Well hello Kakashi…it has been awhile." The group looked up to see Madara standing there. Fire seemed to flash through Kakashi's eyes as he powered up a Chidori.

"You…I have been waiting to fight your sorry ass for ten years, Madara. First you take away Obito, then you take Naruto from me….all while sitting pretty here waiting for us to move on….you're mine!" Soon the fight was on, blow after blow was exchanged neither backing down. Madara managed to toss the younger man away from him.

"I cannot die, you idiot! Nothing you do will kill me!"

"Oh no…I may be able to kill you…but I _can_ stop you." As he said that, he started performing a flurry of hand signs, signs that Madara recognized. When he stopped, Kakashi clapped his hands together.

"Sealing Style: Force of Life Seal!" and with the speed he had honed over the years, he ran at Madara, hitting him hard enough to throw dust into the air. Before the dust could settle, a force grabbed Kakashi by the collar, and threw him to the other side of the room.

"Imbecile, you missed me!" Kakashi looked at him horrified.

"If I missed you, then who did I hit?" Madara smirked for a second, then turned white with fear. He turned around just as the dust started to settle, and saw what he had never wanted to see; laying against the wall motionless, almost…lifeless, was Naruto. Forgetting everyone else he rushed over to him, and turned him over. His skin was pale, and already becoming cold. He jerked off what clothing was on Naruto's chest, and saw the symbol for life on his chest, signifying that his life force was now sealed. Madara's world seem to fall apart right then. In his eyes, there was nothing left in this world. As Kakashi was unable to see who he hit, he powered up the jutsu again, intending to hit Madara this time, however before he could move towards him, a hand grabbed onto his wrist. When he turned, he saw his Master, the Fourth Hokage there.

"Kakashi, calm down." They both looked over to see the other three Hokage run towards Madara.

"Minato…we found him…seems he was hit with the life force seal intended for Madara." Minato's breath hitched as he gulped and went over, Kakashi following behind him. When Kakashi got over to see who he had hit, he was mortified.

"How…Naruto is supposed to already be dead, Madara…"

"Saved him, and brought him here to heal. He even made Naruto immortal, so he could spend eternity getting to know the boy. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for Madara." The other Leaf-nin, most of whim were Naruto's friends, looked in disbelief.

"Alright, so Madara really wasn't up to anything, from what you are saying, then why did he have those Zetsu steal those things, and why did he put Sasuke into a coma?" Madara sniffled and turned his head a little.

"The plants and books were to keep Naruto happy, and it was Naruto who put Sasuke into a coma, although I don't think he meant to. He knocked him out cause he was annoying me, and he thought that better than me killing him." Then Madara got up with Naruto in his arms, and took him towards his room, stopping just short of the door way.

"I don't care who is the current Hokage, or what is going on…but you tell them that they better send someone here to removed the seal, or I swear to god that place and the people in it will be a giant crater when I am through!" He then went inside and shut the door.

It had been about two months since the reveal, about one for the Leaf-nin to get back and another for Tsunade to drop what she was doing and rush to Mountains Graveyard. She stood outside of where Kakashi said they had found him and saw a hole. As she walked in she was bombarded by the Zetsu clones.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to release the seal and figure out what in the hell is going on, now move!" They showed her to the main room, where Minato greeted her. He took her to where Naruto was, and she was stunned. Naruto was on the bed in a burial pose, while Madara was kneeling beside the bed, weeping into the mattress. He looked over to see who was here, and immediately pushed her out.

"What are you doing here, wench?" Madara snarled.

"I'm here to release the seal, if you don't mind." Madara glared at her, while she glared back. Minato coughed to get their attention.

"Look, you may not like each other too well, but that needs to be put aside for now." They continued for a second, before Madara relented.

"You're right Minato, I just want him back…" He got out of her way and let her look at the seal.

"This is going to take a minute, so if you wish, you can sit outside. When I am done, though, I expect answers as to what is going on." The two men nodded and left her to it. Madara went to challenge Hashirama to chess. When he managed to beat the Senju, he glared at the board, threw the board and table to the other side of the room and went to a corner to sulk. Hashirama could only sigh in pity for the man, while Tobirama glared at him.

"What in the hell is his problem…he beat you! He should be jumping for joy!" The older man looked to his brother and shook his head.

"The thing is…he wanted me to beat him…"

"Why?"

"Because that is what Naruto does. Madara has never won a game against him. The thing is, Madara…seems to have become dependent on the boys presence and actions. My losing to him proved that I wasn't Naruto, and although we will be getting him back soon, he isn't here now, and it is tearing him apart. I'd be the same way had Mito died before me, and I beat someone at arm wrestling. It's proof that they're gone." The Second looked over at the Uchiha, and sighed.

After what seemed like a couple of hours, Tsunade came out of the room, shining with sweat with a grin on her face. Madara saw her and rushed to her, she looked at him.

"He is back and awake, however he won't be able to move for awhile, due to his limbs still needing to be '_Brought Back_'. Give him thirty minutes and he should be up and walking. You can go in if you wish." Madara's face lit up and he walked to the room. He looked inside and there was Naruto, propped up with a pillow behind him. As soon as he saw the Uchiha the grinned.

"Naruto, are you ok?" The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I worried you at all."

"You were supposed to be in hiding, safe from that, why did you get in the way?"

"Because I love you, and I didn't want to see you get sealed away. That's what you do when love someone…you protect them, even if it seems they don't need it." Madara smiled at him, went over and kissed him, then sat on the bed to where Naruto's back was against Madara's chest. All was peaceful until…

"_**What**_! What do you mean, together?" Tsunade's voice rang throughout the place. Naruto looked at Madara and gulped.

"So you're telling me that Madara and Naruto are in love, as in together forever…you're ok with that?" The Slug Princess asked Minato.

"Originally, no I wasn't ok with it all the way…but, when the seal was placed on Naruto, and all that time under it, convinced me that they…fit together. They felt that spark…tingle…zing…whatever you want to describe it as, they felt it. As much as I worry, Madara is definitely better than Sasuke." Madara looked at him, helping Minato explain everything that had happened.

"He was attracted to that Sasuke guy?"

"It was only lust…if it went that far, but you can't exactly blame him…everyone thought him attractive…and he got over it. He loves you, Madara, he just happened to meet Sasuke first." Madara nodded, sighing with relief. He looked over at Hashirama playing a game of chess with Naruto, and smirked when Hashirama clasped his head as if he had a headache, signaling that Naruto had won again. He over heard their conversation.

"Argh! How can you beat me this much? What is your secret?" Naruto grinned.

"Well, it's a secret for the most part, I will say this…unpredictability is my calling card!" Madara turned his attention back to Tsunade, in time to see everyone glaring at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"How long ago, Madara…?" Madara tilted his head in confusion.

"Sex, Madara, how long ago?" Minato said with a raised voice. Madara looked around a bit.

"A week before he was sealed…but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Tsunade looked like she was going to burst and Minato with her.

"The boy doesn't know, you two, and given circumstance there was no logical reason to wait."

"That's right, it not like we were going to get…wait, what _doesn't_ he know?" Madara questioned as Naruto and Hashirama joined them.

"Yeah, gramps…what don't I know?" The Third sighed and saw that they were waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat and began.

"Upon my becoming the Third Hokage, Lady Mito, Hashirama's wife, told me a secret. Because to Ten-Tails life giving qualities, the nine beast made from it were all made to be working hermaphrodites. They are all male, and possess the ability to give birth. This trait can be passed on to humans with one prerequisite; the only ones that can possess it are the male children of Jinchuuriki. Now, this hasn't been a concern for any of the villages, because most Jinchuuriki never marry, and Mito didn't have to worry, because her child was female…however Nine-Tails second Jinchuuriki had a male child…and that would be Naruto." Madara and Naruto both looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Tsunade looked at Madara.

"It means that Naruto is capable of birthing children, and you got him pregnant, Madara. He happens to be a month a long. Before you ask, I checked him over after I released the seal. I mentioned it because this place is about to see fire."

"What the… I can't give birth! It's physically impossible!"

"What fire are we talking about?" Madara asked, paying no mind to Naruto's rant at this moment.

"The Land of Lightning are in talks with the Daimyo of this land to purchase it. The Raikage wants to make this area in particular a Jonin level training area. The talks are almost done, and when bought, they will send their strongest Cloud-nin to train here. What do you think will happen if they see all of you here?" Everyone, even Naruto, heard that.

"What do you suggest we do, Princess, leave? Where will we go?" Tsunade looked at him.

"Home."

Further discussion convinced Naruto that he was with child and convinced Madara they would be safer in the Leaf. When everything was gathered, except what could not be carried, all of them, along with the Zetsu Clones, abandoned Mountains Graveyard, and made their way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long on this update. Most of the problem was because my old computer croaked, and I had lost everything dealing with this story, and it took awhile to get a new one. Part of the problem, however was rethinking the way the story was going to go. I had it originally planned to be longer and with a good lemon scene, however…I wanted to do a sequel really bad. So, I decided to shorten the story, cut out the lemon, and throw in some Mpreg…I know, it may possibly kill the story, but it is necessary for the Sequel, which will be titled ****Immortals: Child of the gods.**__**Which will be about their son. I don't know how short this story will be, but I plan to make the sequel** **longer. Reviews would be nice, but aren't necessary. Thank you for your patience. **


End file.
